


Katmandou

by charlotteestailleurs



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fifi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, they're both dumbasses in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteestailleurs/pseuds/charlotteestailleurs
Summary: Il n’y avait rien de très ‘minute par minute’ dans l’image qu’avait évoqué Lucas : eux, mariés, âgés de cinquante ans, en voyage à l’autre bout du monde, réalisant des rêves adolescents maintenant que cette époque de leur vie était loin derrière eux. C’était la promesse que leurs secrets, leurs blagues complices, leurs déclarations quotidiennes dureraient jusqu’à qu’ils atteignent ce stade – au moins.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Katmandou

Quand on aura cinquante ans, qu’on sera mariés, et qu’on ira à Katmandou… 

C’est Lucas qui le dit en premier ; Eliott refuse de prétendre qu’il n’a pas senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et une avalanche de papillons déferler dans son estomac. Il dépose ses mains autour de son cou, tenant Lucas près de lui, près à l’embrasser à nouveau. Il aime ce garçon comme il n’a jamais aimé personne, et l’évocation simple d’un futur pour l’instant lointain lui paraît si grandiloquente et vraie ; ils vieilliront ensemble, niais et amoureux comme au premier jour, et ils iront à Katmandou. 

Eliott avait fait part de cette idée quelques mois auparavant, au détour d’une conversation. Lucas, loin de trouver l’idée bancale, ou ridicule, avait caressé sa joue droite d’une main tendre, et murmuré Katmandou. Depuis, le mot revenait, par vagues, dans leurs conversations, une constante au départ amusée, qui s’était ensuite muée en quelque chose d’autre. Katmandou s’était transformé en promesse, peu à peu, un symbole d’un futur qu’ils avaient mutuellement fait vœu d’atteindre. Il n’y avait rien de très ‘minute par minute’ dans l’image qu’avait évoqué Lucas : eux, mariés, âgés de cinquante ans, en voyage à l’autre bout du monde, réalisant des rêves adolescents maintenant que cette époque de leur vie était loin derrière eux. C’était la promesse que leurs secrets, leurs blagues complices, leurs déclarations quotidiennes dureraient jusqu’à qu’ils atteignent ce stade – au moins. Et une fois qu’ils auraient cinquante ans, Eliott ne voit pas pourquoi ils ne continueraient pas – au point où ils en seront… 

Depuis la remarque de Lucas, Katmandou ne quitte pas l’esprit d’Eliott. Alors qu’il extirpe le van du périphérique, puis qu’il s’engage sur l’autoroute, les mots tournent en boucle sous son crâne. Il sourit alors que son estomac se remplit à nouveau d’ailes froufroutantes de papillons innombrables, qui montent du fond de ses entrailles jusque dans sa gorge. Il jette des regards à Lucas, endormi contre la fenêtre du siège passager. Cela aurait pu surprendre d’autres que ça soit lui qui se lance dans de telles déclarations, mais Eliott n’en était pas étonné. Lucas aimait avec une vergue tenace ; maintenant qu’il était certain qu’Eliott n’irait nulle part, il ne faisait preuve d’aucune hésitation à le montrer, le clamer, se projeter dans le temps, dans l’éternité. 

Il se souvient de l’année précédente et de leurs disputes autour d’Idrisse, de la peur viscérale dans les yeux de Lucas, une fois passée la colère, de l’insistance presque brutale dont il avait fait preuve, suivi de la réalisation progressive de ce qu’il était en train de faire. Lucas avait compris tant de choses durant ces quelques semaines, et avait mûri d’un seul coup dans son rapport à leur relation – comme s’il était sorti de son imaginaire d’enfant que l’on abandonne et qu’il s’était pris une claque mentale. Ils avaient réglé l’histoire au calme, comme des adultes, Lucas avec une détermination qui l’avait presque terrifié. Il avait été près à ce qu’Eliott s’en aille, s’était presque persuadé à l’accepter, et Eliott l’avait tenu contre lui pendant des heures, sans bouger, alors qu’ils pleuraient tous deux en silence. Plus jamais, ils s’étaient promis, ils ne laisseraient des rancœurs prendre une telle ampleur. Plus jamais. Et à présent Katmandou, la certitude tranquille qu’ils auraient la force et l’amour de vivre ensemble jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours, faisait paraître tout l’épisode comme une chamaillerie insignifiante. 

Ils atteignent la ferme du grand-père de Basile en fin d’après midi. Le jour est en train de baisser et la campagne miroite d’accents dorés. Une brume légère monte de la végétation des champs alentours – c’est le genre de calme dont rêve souvent Eliott. Basile accueille avec enthousiasme son grand-père, un homme grand, au visage buriné, et ils apprennent tous par la même occasion les conditions de leur séjour. Tandis qu’ils déchargent leurs affaires et investissent leurs chambres, Lucas ponctue chacune de ses remontrances à Basile de « t’es sérieux mec, t’es sérieux ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, putain ! ». Eliott rit, les autres ne savent pas s’ils doivent être amusés ou scandalisés. 

Un peu plus tard, il trouve un lapin, énorme, gras, au pelage tacheté. Il sort l’animal de son clapier, le tient contre lui. Fifi, il décide de le nommer. Le corps du lapin est doux sous ses doigts, son cœur battant – il remarque à peine que la bestiole les yeux écarquillés, visiblement peu habitué à être manié de la sorte. Il convainc Lucas de l’adopter, de le ramener à Paris, chez eux, rien que chez eux. Le repas lui fait l’effet d’une douche froide.

Ils se couchent épuisés, entre des draps propres. Eliott pose sa tête sur l’épaule de Lucas, qui est occupé à tracer des lignes sans forme sous son haut de pyjama. Katmandou.

« Hmm ? fait Lucas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu as dit quoi ? »

Ils gardent leurs voix au niveau d’un murmure, bien qu’ils aient leur propre chambre. 

« Katmandou, répète Eliott. (Lucas sourit, et se tourne pour lui faire face).

\- Ouais ?

\- Ouais. J’y pensais, c’est tout…

\- Tu y penses souvent ?

\- Tout le temps. »

Lucas, dans la semi-obscurité, qui a déjà entendu milles et unes déclarations enflammées d’Eliott, Lucas, qui n’a honte de rien, qui flirte en public sans aucune pudeur, Lucas rougit. Un rire s’échappe des lèvres d’Eliott, et Lucas le fait taire d’une main sur sa bouche, qu’il mordille par réflexe. 

« Ah putain, berk. Chut, Eliott, on va se faire tuer si on réveille les gars. »

Eliott réitère en faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, et c’est au tour de Lucas d’étouffer un rire. 

« Arrête, arrête, il murmure avec empressement, on va réveiller les autres. Ah, tu sais que je suis chatouilleux en plus ! »

Il tente d’échapper aux mains d’Eliott, se tortille comme un ver, et finit par attaquer. Eliott perd la bataille en moins de quinze secondes ; il est beaucoup plus sensible que Lucas. 

Ils se tiennent collés l’un à l’autre, leurs respirations lourdes, Lucas avec les poignets d’Eliott fermement tenues dans les siennes pour l’empêcher de repartir à l’assaut. Ils se contemplent, du mieux qu’ils peuvent dans le noir, et le regard de Lucas tombent sur ses lèvres. En temps normal, les choses auraient escaladé à partir de ce moment, seraient devenues beaucoup plus frénétiques et langoureuses. Eliott libère ses mains, que Lucas ne serraient plus, et effleure du bout des doigts son torse, descendant lentement, sans quitter Lucas des yeux. Juste avant qu’il n’atteigne l’élastique de son caleçon, une main l’arrête.

« Nan, Eliott, pas là, ça va pas ? On est chez le papi de Basile putain. »

Eliott fait la moue, Lucas lève les yeux au ciel, avant de lâcher un grognement de frustration. Il plaque une main sur son visage et observe Eliott entre ses doigts. 

« T’es beau putain, il murmure entre deux respirations, comme s’il était à bout de souffle. Tu fais chier. »

Eliott lâche un demi-rire, un souffle amusé contre son épaule, et l’embrasse là. A travers son t-shirt, il sent sa peau tiède, et donnerait n’importe quoi pour y accéder directement. Ils attendent sagement que leur cœurs se calment, que leur désir ne redescende. Ils finissent par rire ensemble, tentant tant bien que mal de le faire en silence. 

Lucas craque, et l’attire soudainement contre lui, le fait basculer pour que son corps soit largement au dessus du sien et attaques les lèvres d’Eliott, qui s’affaisse entièrement contre lui. 

« Katmandou, lâche-t-il dans un soupir. »

Eliott sourit contre sa joue, l’embrasse le long de la mâchoire, avant que Lucas ne réclame à nouveau ses lèvres. Ils font l’effort de ne pas laisser leurs mains se balader trop bas, pour garder les choses gérables. 

« Un jour on ira vraiment, hein ? demande Lucas. 

\- Ouais, répond Eliott, depuis le creux de son cou. »

Il l’embrasse derrière l’oreille.

« Tous les deux, continue-t-il, quand sera vieux. Et qu’on se sera aimés pendant trente ans. Qu’on aura vécu tout un tas de trucs avant. Et qu’on pourra faire l’amour, dans nos trucs à nous, loin, loin des papis des gens. » 

Lucas l’encercle de ses bras, le serre contre lui, toujours plus proche. Ils cessent de bouger quand ils se touchent des pieds à la tête, que leurs jambes sont entremêlées, qu’ils transpirent un peu tant ils sont pressés l’un contre l’autre. Eliott comprend, comprend tout à fait, ce besoin de sentir un corps vivant, un corps qu’il aime, contre le sien tandis que la fatigue commence à réellement se faire sentir. C’est une étreinte dénuée de tout caractère sexuel, c’est un je t’aime à l’échelle de leurs corps entiers qui se veut combler les atomes qui séparent encore leurs peaux. 

« On doit se lever à quelle heure demain ? demande Lucas. 

\- Je préfère pas y penser. »

Ils laissent le silence retomber, ponctué seulement par le son de leur respirations de plus en plus lentes. Il ne filtre de l’extérieur que des cris d’animaux lointains et des bruissements de végétation dans la brise. 

« Mon amour ? dit enfin Lucas, après une éternité de calme.

\- Hmm ?

\- J’ai vraiment trop chaud là. »

Ils se détachent, presque à regret, puis gigotent somnolants jusqu’à atteindre une position satisfaisante. 

Ils regrettent amèrement de ne pas s’être endormis immédiatement après s’être couchés quand Basile vient les réveiller le lendemain matin, avec un enthousiasme déplacé pour l'heure de la journée.


End file.
